


The End of Nothing

by AlothcatnamedPhil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creation Myth, Even though I'm Agnostic, Gen, Story of Creation, Theology to be specific, This is literally My Homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlothcatnamedPhil/pseuds/AlothcatnamedPhil
Summary: This is actually my homework which I turned into an original work for a creation myth because this probably wasn't what my teacher meant when she said to write a creation myth. So I thought that eh.. it's decent might as well post it.
Kudos: 4





	The End of Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> On top of that I really need to get back into posting, considering I haven't touched any of my actual works since February.
> 
> Also for 'those' people out there, Agnostic is not Atheist: An Agnostic* (like myself) believes in God but doesn't specifically believe in the origins or basis of said God, or regards them as unknown/unknowable.
> 
> *Agnostic-theist is the proper term

In the beginning of it all, there was Nothing, aside from the consciousness of the Nothing. 

Occasionally, sparks of fire would appear and burn in the darkness. 

One day, the Nothing became curious, and so began to collect the sparks into a ball.

When it did, the ball of fire burned brighter and hotter than its smaller cousins, and burnt the Nothing’s hand, 

causing the ball of fire to be dropped, but instead of falling, it floated, the Nothing called it the sun. 

Time passed and the Nothing continued to experiment with smaller balls of fire and one day,

a speck of dust landed on one of the smallest of the balls, cooling it to rock.

When the Nothing saw this, any rage it felt at the loss of one of the balls, which the Nothing had taken to call stars,

calmed at the discovery of this new substance, calling it rock. 

The Nothing continued to experiment with both rock and fire, learning how to mold them. 

Eventually, the Nothing had accomplished the creation of nine balls of rock with cores of molten fire, calling them planets. 

One of the planets, the smallest one was imperfect, and so the Nothing cast it out into the ring of rocks that had formed around the sun and planets.

The Nothing placed the planets around the sun, and fell into a deep slumber. 

Centuries later, when the Nothing had woken, it saw that some of it’s planets had become cold and hard, 

and others, warm and soft. 

Peering into one of the warmed planets, one of blue and green, 

it saw the many creatures wandering about the planet’s surface and with a feeling of glee, 

realized that it was no longer alone. 

So it left it’s little experiment, appropriately named the universe (For it was the first of its kind), and went to recreate it’s success.


End file.
